Cursed
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Drabble. Haruka and Michiru had another fight leaving the blonde alone to have some time to reflect on what happened. HarukaMichiru, AU.


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Drabble. Haruka and Michiru had another fight leaving the blonde alone to have some time to reflect on what happened. HarukaMichiru, AU.

A/N : I know it's short. I know it's kind of depressing but what can I say? I felt like writing something and this came out... I hope you like it. Maybe I'll work on a sequel or something. It's up to you.

* * *

**Cursed**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

Sometimes I wonder why I'm still with her. We fight almost everyday and the only peaceful moments we have is when we're not together. Half of the time I don't even know what we are fighting about but it seems important. It's always about something important. It's always the same story... It starts off quite peacefully until I manage to open my mouth and somehow ruin the moments between us. Sometimes it's you who ruins our quiet moments together but I never confront you with that. I can't afford losing you.

It's pretty confusing if you look at it in the way I do now. I can't stand her but I can't live without her either. I guess that's the main reason for me being here right now. As usual one of our fights got out of hand and you ended up throwing stuff to my head, yelling and screaming that you never wanted to see me again. We both know it's a lie. We both know you're going through the same damn thing as I am. You can't live without me nor with me.

I look down at the sea beneath me. Once again I ran to the only place I knew. The place where I met you. The place where life cursed me by handing you out to me. The place where I accepted your curse and character with grace. I still don't know wheter I am happy to be cursed by you or wheter I should be crying for help about now. It doesn't really matter either. All that matters is that I am here again, thinking back and reflecting on our fight.

I seriously can't remember what it was about. All I remember is ducking away from objects you started to throw into my direction. Then I yelled something about hating you and with that said I had run out of the house. That was something I had grown to do a lot lately. Run. Just run away until my legs could no longer carry me. Somehow whenever I came to this place was the same moment my legs just decided to stop working with me.

Another sigh escapes my lips. No, I don't regret ever meeting you. All I regret is these endless fights. Everytime we promise each other to change. Everytime we claim we will never fight again. And somehow we both know it's just a lie. Maybe that's what's wrong with us. We are unable to believe ourselfs anymore. Let alone stand trust the other.

I can't be apart from you but I can't come too close either. Everytime I look into her deep blue eyes I feel something in my stomach. As if a thousand butterflies are tied up and trying to get loss. I'll never let them though. I can't let them have their way with me. I love you so much, you're the only thing I've ever know, you're the only one I'll ever love. Maybe that's why we fight all the time. I am just too scared to lose you.

For a few seconds I just close my eyes, trying to picture her smiling face. I like her so much more when she smiles. It's strange. You never want to see your lover in pain but somehow you're always the one who causes so much pain to your beloved. I guess I should be going home again. I don't want her to worry too much about me. I know she's already worrying. By the time I get home she'll be asleep already.

It's like always. I walk into our bedroom, finding her fast asleep and slowly I'll wake her up. She yells at me for a couple more minutes before she asks me, no she begs me to forgive her. I do the same. But then, just when things got quiet again she'll do that annoying thing she always does to show that she was still a bit angry with me. She'll tell me I could say goodbye to sex for atleast a couple of weeks.

I don't need sex, life fucks me up whenever it can anyway.

And who knows? Maybe tomorrow will be a better day, maybe tomorrow I'll finally be able to tell her how I really feel.


End file.
